


Calvin and Hobbes: One Night at Fredbears

by FanaticAo397, Wherever_Girl



Category: Calvin & Hobbes, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticAo397/pseuds/FanaticAo397, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherever_Girl/pseuds/Wherever_Girl
Summary: After Calvin's Dad is called upon to testify in a court case because of patent he filed, the whole family becomes embroiled in the affairs of William Afton. As Dad and Mom handle the courts, Calvin and Hobbes find themselves facing one of their greatest challenges yet.Fredbear is alive...and angry.





	1. Chapter 1

Surprised to see me again? Good so am I! This came to me when I was bored, just wanted something to write and unwind after finals. By the time I realized what had happened..THIS was written.

As far as I know this might be the first crossover of this type to take place. Just don't expect it to get too deep into the lore or see your many of your favorite Animitronics. Anyway, lets get this thing rolling.

Calvin and Hobbes is owned by Bill Watterson.

Five Nights at Freddy's is the property of Scott Cawthon

If you like what you see/read then give me some feedback. It helps me with the story and lets me know what I can improve on.  
\------------------------------------

Another day, another dollar, another hopeful day that he won't get home and discover that his son had trashed the house. This is the life that Calvin's dad lead. Truthfully his life was fairly mundane at this stage; he had a job, a nice house, a wife and son.

Though if there was one thing which the world had learned; Calvin was anything but mundane. But that was really the only thing that wasn't mundane about his life. He went to work and did his job without fuss. That was a lie, there was some fuss but he kept it to himself.

He did all that was in his power to try and keep things normal. But life would throw him yet another curve ball.

The phone ringing wasn't uncommon, but he sometimes wished the secretary wouldn't give him most of the calls. He picked up the phone and began in a cheery, yet somehow still stale voice,

"Good Morning, how may I help you?"

"Um Hello..is this the..hold on I had a business card somewhere." A voice came out the other end, clearly a man with a british accent. He seemed calm and collected, in spite of his words.

"Sir if you were going to call something besides a patent office, then I'm sorry but you've called-"

"Oh so this is the patent office. Well then I did call the right place." The man' quickly recovered himself. Too quick in Calvin's dad's opinion.

"Umm yes, is there something that I can help you with?"

"There is. I'm a bit of a robotics expert and I'm hoping to get my latest invention patented."

Why else would someone contact his office? Dad thought, leaning back in his chair. It was going to be yet another simple procedure. He'd half wondered why they didn't teach people this themselves...then realized it would mean he'd be out of a job.

"Alright, first can you tell me what exactly you're invention is?" He asked. "If I know exactly what it is, then that'll help me categorize it."

"Ah yes, it's a series of mechanics..like in the robots you see on stage at pizza places and places like that."

"Just what the world needs." Calvin's Dad mumbled,away from the phone, to himself. He wrote down the information and went back to the call.

"So what exactly does this invention do, is it some advanced version of those systems?"

"Much more, for you see...well it's a bit hard to explain."

"Well that doesn't help me out much with your information." Dad said, freezing as the words escaped his mouth. He almost expected the man to get angry, then lash out at him for saying that.

Yet he wasn't sure if the chuckle that escaped from the man's lips was better..or worse.

"It's alright, you do have a fair point with that, I'll do my best to describe it."

Despite the rest of the work he had to do, Dad let the man describe what he'd invited It had taken almost three fourths of an hour .but he'd finally gotten all the details.

What the man had described was something right of some computer game. A series of interlocking mechanisms that would be a regular robot; but when withdrawn would allow the person to wear the robots shell as a suit. It sounded deranged, but he could see the business aspect of it.

Even if the system was costly to manufacture, it would save money in the long run. Plush if the suits were outlined with the metal parts, it might save them from...accidents.

He shivered slightly, remembering when a man in a costume had startled Calvin at one of those places.

They had been forced to pay for the plate , repairs to the arcade machine, and a hospital bill.

Pushing those thoughts away and getting back to his work, he jotted down a couple last bits of information.

"Alright sir, it looks like I've got almost everything I need." he said. "I can submit your patent here or send it to you first."

The man on the other end chuckled. In spite of himself, and what he'd seen Calvin do, a chill ran up Dad's spine. He got a terrible feeling from this man all of a sudden. He put it aside as he spoke up again.

"Would it trouble you to send it?"

"Not at all sir. I just need your name." Dad said,. His hand shook now, but he forced it to be stable. All he needed was this man's name and then send it. Once that was done he never had to interact with him again.

"William Afton."

"Alright..how do you spell Aft...what?" He bit his tongue and cursed himself for asking. Another chuckle, and other shiver up the spine.

"You're not the first person to get my name wrong; and you certainly won't be the last."

That's not what I'm worried about. Dad thought as Afton spelled out his name for him. He signed it on the form before he looked back at the phone.

"Alright sir, I shall send this in and they will get back to you." He said, trying not to sound a bit rushed.

"Thank you for your time, and choosing our service, the bill-" Dad was cut off as the dial tone interrupted him. He stared at the phone before hanging it up with a grunt.

He glanced down at the form in his hand and thought about just tearing it up and forgetting about it.

But that would no doubt lead to another conversation, with the man and his boss. He sighed and then shuffled the paper into the outgoing pile on his desk. He then set to work, just trying to see if anything else needed to be done.

As he got another document he tried to push the incident out of his mind. After the creepshow he'd just gotten, whatever Calvin could do would be a welcome relief.

At last he pushed it to the back of his mind, content that at the very least, he wouldn't have to get involved with Afton's affairs ever again.

Little did he know that thinking like that would land him into a very tense situation.  
\-------------------------------

What will it come to next? Let's just wait and see.

If you like what you see/read then give me some feedback. It helps me with the story and lets me know what I can improve on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again, right where we belong! I'm back with another chapter. For anyone hoping for some good old animatronic action...you'll get it, but you'll get a taste of for what's to come in this chapter.
> 
> If you liked this story or have any questions, comments, or criticisms don't be afraid to let me know in a review/comment!
> 
> Calvin and Hobbes are owned by Bill Watterson. Five Nights at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthon

A couple of months had gone by since the day Afton had come to call. Dad had heard the patent had been approved, but thankfully he wasn't the one to call and him that. With that, William Afton faded from his life and memory. To him, life was too important to waste with thinking about that call because there were other things he should devote his time too.

For once the heavens seemed to agree with him for whenever he thought of the incident something always came up to distract him.

The time passed from winter, and spring to the early days of summer. There were more distractions then because Calvin was off school and always up to something.

Especially on rainy days, which this day just so happened to be.

"Summer is meant for being anywhere except inside, to be running around, and outwitting foes." Calvin lamented as he stared out the window.

"Because we do that every day and not spend three hours at the crack of dawn watching TV." Commented Hobbes.

"It's the principle of the matter!" declared the self described "boy genius."

"During the summertime you need to be outside, maximising your time as much as possible before being forced to sit inside all school year."

"There's G.R.O.S.S meetings to hold, Calvinball to play, hills to ride down on and ummm…"

Hobbes watched his friend try to come up with other scenarios for Summer. The world may be a child's oyster, but when you're six years old it can be a bit limited. Seeing as how he was having a hard time, Hobbes interjected.

"It appears the train of thought has broken down right outside the station."

As a reward for his comment, Calvin greeted him with an ice-cold glare. Hobbes paid it no mind and took to staring back out the window. After a good couple of minutes, Calvin finally had a retort.

"At least my train of thought doesn't always pertain to food."

"Speaking of that, when's Dinner?"

Calvin's response was only a light scowl in his friend's direction. Hobbes decided not to push the topic anymore and quickly switched it over.

"So….we want to see what's on TV?"

"Why not, there's nothing else we can do," Calvin said in a dull tone before turning and heading for the living room. Hobbes could only follow and simply join in his friends doldrums. They turned on the TV, sat down and then started to flick their way through the channels. Such as typical of their routine, they began to heckle the TV shows after a while. Mostly Calvin, with Hobbes trying to add some smart anecdotes to the conversation. These would usually end up falling flat, crushed under the powerful heel of Calvin's ego.

This went on for many an hour until it came close to dinner time. Mom was cooking in the kitchen, and the smell was very pungent.

"Phew! " Exclaimed Hobbes before he gripped his nose. "How can you stand to eat that stuff!?"

"I can't!" Calvin had his shirt yanked up and over his nose and mouth.

"We flip-flop from normal food to whatever that is all the time!"

"The least she could do is make it smell good; my poor nose can't take much more," Hobbes said.

"Oh no, your poor nose hurts..how do you think I feel eating it?"

"Not very well I'd imagine."

Calvin went back to watching the TV and tried to push away the thoughts involving dinner away. But even he had to admit he was hungry. Whenever someone is hungry, food tends to pop up a bit in their mind. In the case of Hobbes, it seemed to be every half hour.

We need real food, like hamburgers, or Hot Dogs, or Pizza." Calvin said.

Right as he thought about Pizza, the TV flashed with another advertisement. What would normally just be a minor novice was replaced with a small amount of sheer terror.

On the screen was a large gold-colored bear, clearly a robot, with a purple hat and bow tie. The image was so sudden that it startled Calvin and made Hobbes flinch. Then it started to talk. Its voice was deep and kinda sounded like they were trying to pull off a wacky tone. Something like Pee-Wee Herman. But it came off as creepy due to the deepness.

"Hello, boys and Girls! I'm Fredbear from Fredbears Family Diner!"

"I don't know what it's supposed to be, but it looks like an overstuffed and naked Winnie the Pooh," Calvin said, making Hobbes cringe at the notion.

In spite of such a scathing criticism; Fredbear kept talking. '

"If you'd like to meet me and my pal Spring Bonnie," The camera panned over to show another robot. This one a golden colored rabbit, who looked almost as bored as Calvin when at the dinner table. Almost.

", then come on down to my Diner, where family, fun, and fantasy come to life!"

"No thanks," Hobbes said. "You've already set my quota for creepy robot bears for my lifetime."

Calvin looked back and Hobbes and asked.

"You have a quota?"

"I do now!"

"We've got great food, games, a child-friendly environment, and best of all, our very own prize dispenser. the- "

*Click*

The last thing they saw of the commercial was a large present box. Mom reached over and flicked off the set, sending the TV into darkness.

"Alright, that's enough TV for today." She said. Calvin would have protested, but the image of Fredbear was still fresh within his mind. In response, all he found himself able to do was nod his head.

"It's almost time for dinner, so you need to wash up." She said.

Calvin stared at her before hopping out of the chair and making a mad dash for the bathroom He decided that whatever his mom made, couldn't even begin to be as scary as Fredbear.

"He's unafraid of dinosaurs, tigers, and aliens..but a creepy robot bear scares him to no end," Hobbes muttered, though it was mostly to steel his own nerves. His tail had gotten bushy from watching the commercial.

He had a bad feeling about that place, .even if it was the first time he'd ever heard of it. Cats, always seem to know when something is going on.

This went unnoticed by Mom, who turned to walk back into the kitchen. Hobbes stared after her, before hopping into the chair. He'd worry about Fredbears if the time came, right now the seat was heated and so he was ready for a nap. As he finally dozed off, Dad walked into the door.

"Hey everyone, I'm home!" He called out.

"Hey dear!" Mom called out to him. "Dinner is ready so wash up."

Dad put his things away before walking to the bathroom, where a still slightly stunned Calvin.

"Hello Calvin, how was your day?" He asked. The quick action made Calvin nearly jump out of his pants.

"I um..fine dad, how about you?" Calvin asked/

"It was okay, another day at the office." He said. In truth, he should have been a bit more wary of Calvin's actions. His jumpy attitude reminded him of the time Calvin had broken his binoculars.

He'd learned his mistake about letting his son having fragile after that. Still, he figured that if Calvin had done something then it would come out on it's own.

When Calvin eventually lost it from pressure and spilled the beans.  
Soon the family sat down, prayed, and began to eat a usual night, eating dinner would mean that Mom and Dad put food into their mouths, and Calvin pulled a stunt before being made to eat his food. Tonight though, Calvin was silent. He hated the food but the video had still rattled him. The problem was, he couldn't figure it out. Something had been off about the commercial, or maybe just hearing the name.

He remembered how Hobbes's tail would get bushy right before something bad would happen. Giving his rear a glance, he half wondered if he had a tail; would it be bushy too? Because of these thoughts, he actually was quiet throughout the meal, which lead to an almost perfect silence.

Said silence was quickly ended, with the sound of the phone ringing. This caused everyone, especially Calvin, to jump. Dad shot an annoyed glance toward the phone

"Who on earth would be calling at this time of day?"

"I'll get it." Mom said. She was halfway out of her chair when dad placed a hand on her own.

"Now, Now, if it's important they'll call again." He said calmly, though he was a bit miffed. "Dinner is the only time we get to sit as a family."

She was about to argue but didn't want to get into an argument right then. Without another word, she sat back down and began to resume eating.

The phone, however, kept ringing and after a couple of minutes, it cut off. Dad smiled warmly and was just about to continue...when it started to ring again.

Everyone stopped once again and looked. Dad let out a groan s it kept ringing.

"So I guess it is important," Calvin said smugly, but Dad killed said smugness with a quick glare. He got up from the table and walked toward the phone.

"Just tell them that you're eating dinner, and to call back any other time." He thought to himself. Stalking over to the phone, he seized it from the mount.

"Hello?" He asked, catching himself for sounding a bit sharp.

"Hello sir, my name is officer Clay, am I speaking to..hold on, I had the name somewhere." At the word officer, Dad clenched up and his face became extremely pale. Why were the police calling? Had they done something wrong?

Had Calvin done the wrongdoing? He wouldn't put it past him. He glanced back at his son and spoke, the nervousness ebbing away at him.

"This is Calvin's father...I can get him if you like."

"Who?"

Dad blinked, and realized that the officer had no idea who Calvin was.. Though what the man said next did little to calm his nerves.

"You said you're the father, so you're the one who works at the patent offices of…" Clay trailed off once more, trying to find the name.

"Y-Yes I do...is something wrong officer?"

"Well yes actually; did you file a patent for William Afton a couple months ago?"

"Yes I did, is there something wrong with it?" BY now the nerves were chomping at the bit; so to speak. The bit being his brain and heart.  
"Was there something wrong with the patent?"

"That's what we're hoping to find out, we'd like to clear you of any wrongdoing."

"Wrongdoing..me?" Dad asked. He almost bit his tongue for asking the question. He hoped that the reason Calvin was bad at saying that wasn't from him. The officer let out a "Hmm" before continuing.

"We'd like you to come down to our district to help us clear up this matter; see about four days ago, the devices you filled out the patent for failed while in use."

Dad dreaded the words that would come next. He knew that the devices were to be in mascot costumes; he just hoped that-

"The two operators of the suits were killed."

The hopes that whoever was inside the suits were alive was dashed. The phone went weak in his hand, he fumbled for a moment and grabbed it.

"What-what do you need me for?" Dad asked.

"We would like you to come down and give your side of the story, just to clear you of anything."

"Clear me, why would I need to be cleared?"

"Sir…." Clay stopped before letting out a sigh. " we want to make sure that you didn't knowingly submit a patent for a death trap."

Dad felt his heart go straight to his throat and stay there. His breath hitched and he felt himself shiver.

The rest of the conversation was brief, mercifully for him. CLay informed him that he'd call back to tell Dad when he was needed and hung up.

Dad stood there, shocked beyond measure; grasping the phone and shaking. He blinked a few times and glanced down. He hoped and quickly prayed, that just happened wasn't real. That he wasn't linked to the deaths of two people.

No matter how hard he tried to tell himself otherwise, it didn't work. Remembering his family at the table, he quickly turned to walk back to them.

He took a few deep breaths and hoped that they wouldn't notice.

"Dear are you okay' you're pale as a ghost!" Mom exclaimed.

"He's been bitten by a vampire!" Calvin declared. "Get me some stake!"

Cleary today was not the day for him to hope. He stared at Calvin, who simply looked back, half expecting the infamous "evil eye."

"Calvin, go to your room, I and your mother need to have a talk."

"But I didn't even do anything!" Calvin said. Though he half wondered if somehow he'd been caught for something which had been done in the past.

"It's not about you but you have to go." Dad said, before pointing out the door. "Now!"

Normally, Calvin was one to argue; he'd raise his voice and if necessary, his fists to fight back. But a quick glare from his mother and another glance at his father told him that it was better to retreat and fight another day.

He got out of his chair and walked away grumbling, giving a few glares back for good measure. Once he was sure Calvin was gone, Dad sat back down before placing his head in his hands.

Mom was quick to go over to him. He glanced at her, and she gave him a small, but weary smile.

"So...what did you want to talk about?"

Dad looked back in the direction of the living room, spotting Calvin walking upstairs with Hobbes. He looked back at his wife of eight years before sighing. Once he was sure they were alone, he began his tale.

There's something very off about places meant for fun at night. Maybe it's because normally there is such an enthusiastic atmosphere; all the voices, the noise, and merriment, during the day that once in the absence it leaves a chill.

Fredbears Family Diner had been feeling that chill for the past couple of days now. Once the police had gotten what they needed, the place had been shut down. The establishments future to be determined in a trial.

Despite the absence of human life, activity still happened in the restaurant.

On stage stood two robotic animals, the same which had menaced Calvin on the TV. Fredbear and Spring Bonnie stood a silent vigil. Stains ran along their necks, arms, and legs, as though as if someone had dumped something onto them. Except they did it from the inside out.

A distinct clicking noise echoed out, as Spring Bonnie's ears flicked. Fredbears ears followed suit before he turned his head to face Spring Bonnie.

Spring Bonnie turned its head to meet its companions. Nothing powered them...at least nothing SHOULD have been powering them.

Spring Bonnie began to walk forward and stepped off the stage. It had been their nightly ritual since the "event." Since they had "awoken" within the suits that had caused their demise. Spring Bonnie made its way around the establishment. Searching for any signs of life besides their own. Always being careful, and keeping quiet in case it heard them. Once it was satisfied and retreated back to the stage, the two of them powered down for the night.

They would keep this up as long as necessary. Until those who had killed them got justice.; they would walk until they rusted.

Forever is a very long time when you're human. But Fredbear and Spring Bonnie were anything but human anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think you were playing in the shadows of your mind? What is it you think you see, from the signs in your mind? -DA Games March Onward to your Nightmare.
> 
> Except a LOT more to come in the following chapters. Till then!
> 
> If you liked this story or have any questions, comments, or criticisms don't be afraid to let me know in a review/comment!


End file.
